


Leaping Lizards

by Tarlan



Category: Quantum Leap, V (1983)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaps on-board a space ship bound for Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Lizards

As the Quantum effect died away Sam opened his eyes to find himself staring at one of the most beautiful reflections he had ever seen. A sudden movement of green caught the corner of 'her' deep blue eyes and he turned her head. Orange-flame eyes stared deep into his own as a serpent tongue darted out from the human-shaped lizard barely a foot from his face.

"Oh boy!"

Sam gathered his composure. It must be Halloween or another film set, he thought quickly to himself. He drew back as the forked-tongue flicked out to caress his cheek.

"Why, Diana, don't tell me you have lost all interest in me now I've removed my 'skin'?"

Sam swallowed. He decided to play it cool, at least until Al got there.

"Why no, but I don't want you to spoil my make-up."

The lizard-creature gave the semblance of a smile and drew away with a soft laugh. Sam picked up the brush and gently combed 'her' straight dark brown hair, anything to buy time.

A sudden light filled the room and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Al stepped through the door. He smiled as he saw Al jump with shock before consulting Ziggy once more. Al frowned and banged the side of the small hand-held computer.

"Before you ask, I don't know who you are, what HE is and where you are."

"Well, you're a big help."

"Diana?"

Sam swallowed hard as the lizard approached with an unreadable expression that could have been anything from puzzlement to lust. Sam couldn't cope with lust so he pretended it was the former.

"This brush. It's useless."

The lizard stretched and his orange crest opened proudly. He leaned over and glanced in the mirror to admire himself. The crest stretched from his forehead, over his head and down to merge with the scales on the back of his neck.

"Magnificent." he said in a sibilant whisper. "It's a pity I shall have to disguise my glorious body within that suit of pale, hairless flesh."

The creature flexed muscles; the dim overhead light reflecting off the deep green scales of his biceps. He glanced at his 'human' companion.

"If I didn't know it was you in there I would run away in disgust. These humans are so ugly. You are so ugly."

Sam stared back into the mirror at the beautiful reflection.

"You really think so?"

"Let's bypass this world of hairless mammals and find something more to our... taste."

Sam glanced at Al in the mirror begging for some help, anything! Al shrugged.

"I don't know. Ziggy hasn't come up with a thing!"

Sam took a deep breath. Someone's fate lay in the balance and his answer could tip that balance one way or another. He made a decision and opened his mouth to speak when Ziggy squealed, followed by a shout from Al.

"Say, YES!!"

"Yes, let's go on and find something better."

The lizard-creature hissed and Sam could only guess whether it was in pleasure or in anger. He watched as the creature moved over to a desk and operated a small panel. The blank screen on the far wall sprang into life revealing another set of orange-flame eyes in a reptilian face.

Al cried out in pure unadulterated joy. He leaped forward and tried to hug Sam before remembering *he* was only a holograph.

"You did it. You just stopped an alien invasion that could have cost the lives of every creature on Earth."

Sam listened in wide-eyed awe as the creature gave his orders.

"Not this world. The report on the next looks far more promising."

Realizing the enormity of what he had just done but in total fear that it could all be snatched away, Sam followed the creature to the desk and glanced into the fearsome eyes.

"What if I change my mind?"

"I am surprised you need to ask. I cannot allow anyone to countermand my orders. Today I have spared this world. I shall not be so lenient with you."

The menace was obvious. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. The lizard operated another series of lights and the second lizard disappeared.

As the quantum process snatch him away a swirling blue and white planet appeared on the screen. Sam's last view from this alien body was the sight of Earth receding into the distance.

THE END


End file.
